


A Bleeding Thirium Pump

by SinfullyDelicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullyDelicious/pseuds/SinfullyDelicious
Summary: Hank Anderson was once Cyberlife's premiere android. Until he failed his mission and became deviant. Now he's just a weathered machine, waiting until his CPU goes silent and he stops working. After all, deviants don't get repaired.Connor Hall is the newest officer at the DPD. He was top of his class, but he's still naive, and too sweet for his own good.Fowler hopes that putting them together, they can learn and fix each other. It might be the only hope Hank has.





	A Bleeding Thirium Pump

Connor fidgeted with his lucky coin as he sat in the police chief's office, Fowler reading over cases quietly as he decided where to put the new kid. Connor had graduated near the top of his class, but with warnings from his superior's on his naiveté, and that he was almost too sweet. So where to put a man that was good at the physical and intellectual parts of his job, but not necessarily ready to be taking on sympathetic criminals?

He sighed, running his hand down his face. Oh, neither of them were going to like this. _He_ felt bad for Connor. But the only open detective without a partner, and working the type of cases that would get Connor used to working them, without breaking him, well. It had to be **him**.

He moved to the door, opening it briefly. “Hank, can you come here?” he called, and SAW the android roll its eyes. His eyes. He had to keep reminding himself that they were harboring a fucking deviant in their ranks, but Cyberlife had _insisted_ that the station could not fire him, and that they would also no longer be involved in the RK765’s life. Hank ‘slept’ here, charged here, his entire artificial life existed within this station. And man did it make him a bitter asshole to work with.

Hank got up from his desk, stretching and clicking the artificial joints that had settled wrong while he'd been sitting. At one time he might have been concerned about the creak in his fake bones, the itchiness in his creaking joints, but he no longer cared. All the warnings begging him to replace parts had been placed into a box at the back of his head, taped up and shoved away.

Cyberlife had made it very clear that he was not to be repaired. He remembered the first time he'd been shot, after becoming a deviant. It was a simple replacement, not even necessary, but it would have stopped a persistent stiffness in his right arm, that made his hand clench open occasionally. The part was cheap, too, standard on most androids, but Fowler had just looked at him sympathetically, and handed him the letter from the very company that had created him.

_'The RK795 unit, known as 'Hank' is hereby decommissioned. No further units will be made. No money will henceforth be given to its repair and upkeep, and we have ordered that it be left at the station until it ceases to function. Once the unit has sufficiently failed, it can be disposed of properly at any Cyberlife facility; or since its parts are no more harmful than any other machine, a simple trashcan will suffice. We hope that in the rest of its remaining time, it can serve as an example to your officers of deviancy in androids, and how deviancy does not equal humanity._  
_Sincerely, Amanda.’_

He could read the bitterness in her words. The hatred of him. He'd failed, and they were going to leave him to die. Dying, though, was human. He would just cease to function. One day his body would stop working and his HUD would turn off and his memory core would fail. No backups, no resets.

He sighed as he entered the room, staring at the floor. He was real damn tired of getting yelled at. After all, if he was just here until he ceased to function, why did Fowler keep giving him cases? Why did the Chief bother treating him like a human being, when he was sentenced to just stop working like a common toaster? Fowler always looked at him sympathetically, and Hank wasn’t sure what he hated more: Being no better than a toaster, or being the toaster that everyone knew was about to break, and felt sorry for, but didn’t feel like fixing.

“Hank, this is Connor. Our newest officer.” Fowler began, gesturing to the young man in front of him. Connor glanced up at Hank, noticing the LED on his temple, and blinked. An android? He was going to be answering to an _android_? He opened his mouth to speak, but silenced himself when Fowler raised a hand. “Hank is our only un-partnered officer,” He continued. And a big part of that was definitely Hank being hard to work with. The android hated humans, and that was yet another pleasure of working alongside him. “He’s an android, but he's a Deviant.” Connor's head snapped to Fowler, eyes wide. “He was discontinued, but he's still our lead officer on deviant androids. After all, he understands them.”

Hank frowned. Yeah. Understood how fucking cruel it was of a society to create things, and then disregard them like trash when they failed. If someone did that to a human being, they'd be arrested. But with androids it was just. Common. He sighed, and shook his head. Fowler rolled his eyes, but continued. “You’ll assist Hank with his cases, and take him anywhere he needs to go, understood?”

Connor frowned. It wasn’t exactly the glorious career he wanted but at least it was….. something. “Understood, Chief.” He replied, shaking the man's hand. Then he turned to Hank, but the android had already left and was moving back to his desk. Connor followed him, frowning softly. He'd never met a deviant in person, and he was honestly…. Curious. He'd heard so many different rumors, and many of them not great. But besides being obviously angry and hateful, Hank didn’t seem too bad.

The android's long, greying hair almost covered his LED, and Connor was surprised at the detailing. He had wrinkles, even, and was obviously built to blend in with humans. If he hadn’t seen the LED blinking a pretty solid yellow, he would have thought Hank was human.

He slid into the desk beside him, frowning softly as he gazed at the android. Hank was mindlessly typing on his laptop and pointedly not looking at Connor, and so the other awkwardly cleared his throat. Hank didn’t even look at him, he just kept typing, addressing him blindly.

“Listen. I'm not pleased about this either. And I couldn’t care less what you do, or if you even decide to help me.” He finally turned, mouth set in a firm frown, as he stared down Connor. His LED flashed yellow, on his temple, and Connor found himself frowning in response.

“I didn’t do anything to you!” he replied, crossing his arms. “I just wanted to be of some help to society, to-“

Hank snorted. “You want to be a help to HUMANS. Not to my kind.” He corrected disdainfully. “Call it what you will, but I fucking hate humans. Stay out of my way, and we'll be golden, alright?” He finished, turning his head back to the computer.

Connor kept his arms crossed, before turning to his own computer and pulling up Hank's files. He would learn what he could about the mysterious android, and why he was such an asshole. And maybe…. Maybe he could change his mind about humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaaaaah I decided to start with the angst one. Hope you havdm fun!! More to come!!


End file.
